Song Parodies
by KRSSPR103
Summary: I'll make Song Parodies you request.
1. Mary Sue

Mary Sue (MLP Version of "Rude" by MAGIC!)

Saturday morning jumped out of bed  
And check on Youtube views  
Got into position and raced like a jet  
All the way to you  
Knocked on your door with heart in my hand  
To ask you a question  
'Cause I know that you're a fashioned mare, yeah

Can I be your friend for the rest of my life?  
Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
Tough luck, Mary Sue, but the answer is 'No'

Why you gotta be so rude?  
I am not a Mary Sue  
Why you gotta be so rude?  
I'm an alicorn anyway

Mary Sue you  
Alicorn anyway  
Mary Sue you  
Yeah, no matter what you say  
Mary Sue you  
Shut up and I'll say  
I am not a Mary  
Sue

I hate to do this, I have to search her  
Don't even know her  
Love me or hate me we will be boys  
Standing at that altar  
Or we will run away  
To another galaxy, you know  
You know she's in love with me  
She will go anywhere I go

Can I be your friend for the rest of my life?  
Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
Tough luck, Mary Sue, but the answer's still 'No'

Why you gotta be so rude?  
I am not a Mary Sue  
Why you gotta be so rude?  
I'm an alicorn anyway

Mary Sue you  
Alicorn anyway  
Mary Sue you  
No matter what you say  
Mary Sue you  
Shut up and I'll say  
I am not a Mary  
Sue  
Sue

Can I be your friend for the rest of my life?  
Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
Tough luck, Mary Sue, but 'No' still means 'No'

Why you gotta be so rude?  
I am not a Mary Sue  
Why you gotta be so rude?  
I'm an alicorn anyway  
Mary Sue you  
Alicorn anyway  
Mary Sue you  
No matter what you say  
Mary Sue you  
Shut up and I'll say  
I am not a Mary  
Sue  
I am not a Mary  
Sue  
Stop saying I'm Mary Sue!


	2. Jacaranda

Jacaranda (MLP Version of Nicki Minaj's "Anaconda")

The Jacaranda don't, the jacaranda don't  
The Jacaranda don't have green but have big purple leaves

Aboard named George lives in Galloping Gorge  
Big dope dealer money, he was gettin' some core  
Was in shootouts with the law, but he live in a palace  
Bought me Alexander McQueen, he was keeping me stylish  
Now that's real, real, real  
Phone in my purse, witch, I came dressed to fill  
Who wanna go first? I had them pushing daffodils  
I'm high as hell, I only took a half a pill  
I'm on some dumb shit, by the way, what he say?  
He can tell I ain't missing no meals  
Come through and fuck him in my automobile  
Let him eat it with his grills and he tellin' me to chill  
And he telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal  
Say he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab  
So I pulled up in the Jag, and I hit him with the jab like  
Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun

The Jacaranda don't, the jacaranda don't  
The Jacaranda don't have green but have big purple leaves

Oh my gosh, look at her flank  
Oh my gosh, look at her flank  
Oh my gosh, look at her flank  
(Look at her flank)  
Look at, look at, look at  
Look, at her flank

This dude named Michael used to ride motorcycles  
Dick bigger than a tower, I ain't talking about Eiffel's  
Real country-ass nigga, let me play with his rifle  
Pussy put his ass to sleep, now he calling me NyQuil  
Now that bang, bang, bang  
I let him hit it cause he slang cocaine  
He toss my salad like his name Romaine  
And when we done, I make him buy me Balmain  
I'm on some dumb shit, by the way, what he say?  
He can tell I ain't missing no meals  
Come through and fuck him in my automobile  
Let him eat it with his grills, and he telling me to chill  
And he telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal  
He say he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab  
So I pulled up in the Jag, Mayweather with the jab like  
Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun

The Jacaranda don't, the jacaranda don't  
The Jacaranda don't have green but have big purple leaves

Oh my gosh, look at her flank  
Oh my gosh, look at her flank  
Oh my gosh, look at her flank  
(Look at her flank)  
Look at, look at, look at  
Look, at her flank

Little in the middle but she got much back  
Little in the middle but she got much back  
Little in the middle but she got much back  
(Oh my God, look at her butt)

The Jacaranda don't, the jacaranda don't  
The Jacaranda don't have green but have big purple leaves  
The Jacaranda don't, the jacaranda don't  
The Jacaranda don't have green but have big purple leaves

Oh my gosh, look at her flank  
Oh my gosh, look at her flank  
Oh my gosh, look at her flank  
(Look at her flank)  
Look at, look at, look at  
Look, at her flank

Yeah, he love this fat plant, ha haha!  
Yeah! This one is for my ponies with a fat plant in the fucking grass  
I said, where my fat plant big ponies in the grass?  
Fuck the purple ponies! Fuck the purple ponies in the grass!  
I wanna see all the big fat plants ponies in the muthafuckin' grass  
Fuck you if you purple ponies, what?! Kyuh  
Ha ha, ha ha  
I got a big fat plant (plant, plant, plant)  
Come on!

* * *

**Requested by: Guest chapter 1 . Oct 26**

do a parody of anaconda

* * *

**Request Sheet**

**Name (Ex: Guest) Chapter (Ex: 1) . Date (Ex: Oct. 26)**

Do a parody of _ **(Ex: Anaconda)** by _ **(Ex: Nicki Minaj) **ft. _ **(Optional) (Ex: Sir Mix-a-lot)****  
**


End file.
